


Baby, I don't want nobody but you

by Swxxt_Angxl



Series: Still into you [2]
Category: NCT (Band)
Genre: Boys In Love, Boys Kissing, Dirty Thoughts, Domestic Fluff, Domestic af, Dorks in Love, Forehead Kisses, Idiots in Love, Living Together, M/M, Sharing a Bed, They're just sweethearts, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, they talk about sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-24
Updated: 2018-03-24
Packaged: 2019-04-07 09:43:28
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14078139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Swxxt_Angxl/pseuds/Swxxt_Angxl
Summary: They've been living together for a week, and Yukhei thought it was impossible to fall for Kim Jungwoo even more... But he did.Or, the seven cute habits that made Yukhei adore Jungwoo even more.





	Baby, I don't want nobody but you

**Author's Note:**

> Back at it again with the domestic, fluffy Luwoo because we all need it.

A week had already passed since Jungwoo moved in with Yukhei. A week that was enough for the younger boy to realize that his boyfriend had many small things, which the Chinese had never realized maybe because until now they hadn't lived together for so long.

(Yukhei still couldn't believe that he was going to see that beautiful face whenever he woke up. Everyday. It was just too good to be true).

Back to the topic, Jungwoo's small things made him look even more lovely in Yukhei's eyes. Those features were almost as lovely as his smile... almost. He didn't know where to start describing them because they were so adorable that he would probably get reddish, would start stuttering, something that he never did... Oh, and the charming picture of Jungwoo doing all those things wouldn't get out of his head all day.

Whipped? Wong Yukhei? Absolutely.

Okay, he would start now because it wasn't everyday that he was home alone (God bless Taeyong and Donghyuck for calling Jungwoo to hang out) so his boyfriend couldn't see his reactions. Yukhei had noted down seven traits that he absolutely adored about his boyfriend, and curiously he had noticed one for each day of their first week living together.

First of all, on Mondays, Jungwoo's classes in college started an hour later than Yukhei's, so he could stay home sleeping a little longer. The younger left something done so he could have breakfast the moment he got up, saying goodbye with a kiss on the cheek of his sleepy boyfriend along with an "I love you, my baby". Jungwoo would always writhe under the sheets, wrapping his arms around his boyfriend's waist and trying so hard for him to stay a little more. Obviously it was always in vain, because Yukhei couldn't nor wanted to be late to class, no matter how much he loved his angel. So he left, with a kiss on the forehead and a "See you in the recess".

Yukhei left the house with a giggly feeling inside his chest, a stupid smile drawn on his face and a light pink tone covering his cheeks.

On the road, normally when the Chinese boy was sitting at the bus stop, waiting for the vehicle, looking at his phone with an expression of boredoom and going from Instagram to Tumblr and viceversa, his phone would vibrate. He always had it on silent mode when he went to class, so he would only feel it vibrate on his hand. He opened the message seeing that it always, with no exception, was from Jungwoo. A picture, to be more exact. He opened the notification of the message, a smile already making its way on his face and looked at what kind of picture his boyfriend had sent him.

It was always a selfie, but other things varied such as the angle, what he was wearing, if he was still in the bed or not, his expression and many other things. Yukhei already had a whole folder in his gallery dedicated only to the selfies Jungwoo sent him, just as he had in his brain a part in which he stored everything he loved about the older (Hint: everything).

Yukhei had a lot and very diverse: Jungwoo with his head buried in the soft pillow, his black hair completely undone, its dark color contrasting with the white pillow and sticking in all directions, his eyes sleepy and soft and making a peace sign in front of his face. The older winking, eyes no longer sleepy so he probably had already washed his face, grabbing his coffee cup with the free hand and bringing it to his lips. Him pouting, cheeks full of hair that made him look like an adorable hamster, shirtless and with a blanket pulled over his shoulders, as if he was complaining about not having Yukhei next to him or not wanting to go to class. Sometimes it was him smiling angelically, in the bathtub full of water and bubbles, his hair totally wet and clinging to his forehead. The least times, it was him still in bed, eyes staring at the camera as if he was trying to seduce Yukhei, biting his lower lip lightly or licking it with his tongue, hair a little more tamed, sometimes with no shirt on and clearly shouting "Please, come back to me". Yukhei adored them all equally and had no particular preference, although he wasn't going to deny that the last type of photo had a certain effect on him.

The younger always responded to all the photos with some of his cheesy phrases and a lot of emoticons of hearts and faces with heart-eyes. And yes, many of those photos ended up on Yukhei's Instagram with an equally cheesy caption.

All those photos made Yukhei's Mondays a little bit less stressful and much more happier.

The second thing: on Tuesdays, it was Yukhei the one who made dinner. They had this rule between them, although they had never really spoken about it at all, that on even days it was up to Yukhei to cook, while on odd days it was Jungwoo the one who did it. He always made meals that he knew the older liked. And he did it because Jungwoo, attracted to the kitchen by the delicious aroma of the food, went there and backhugged the younger, burying his face between his shoulder blades.

It was so incredibly comforting and intimate, Jungwoo's hands entwined in his boyfriend's front. And, once Yukhei had his own hands free and clean, he placed them over the older's, giving them an affectionate squeeze. Sometimes, if the Chinese boy was feeling incredibly playful, he would bring them to his lips and kiss each and every one of his knuckles, making Jungwoo giggle.

The third had more to do with Jungwoo's insecurities. On Wednesdays they had the toughest subjects, so Jungwoo stayed up studying for much more longer than necessary. And Yukhei absolutely hated that.

It had happened that they went to sleep together, he woke up at around midnight because he was thirsty and, instead of finding his baby sleeping soundly next to him, he saw an empty, cold spot. He went out to the living room, seeing Jungwoo there, lights on and surrounded by books, pens and sheets of paper everywhere. He looked so haggard, dying of sleep and with terrible dark circles under his eyes, his eyelids closing every second because of how sleepy and tired he actually was. And of course Yukhei went to sit by his side, Jungwoo's attention moving from his books to the younger boy.

The first time that happened, he was reluctant to leave his job " _unfinished_ ", until Yukhei grabbed a fluffy, pink blanket that they always had in the living room for the cold days. Then, he picked Jungwoo up in his arms, leaving the mess in the table. They would pick it up tomorrow.

That first time, he began to cry in the hollow of his neck, wrapping his arms around it and spending his last strength in shedding tears. Jungwoo started to insult himself, saying he was a good for nothing, that he never managed to get things done in time and so on.

Yukhei's heart broke. He left Jungwoo in the bed, curled into a ball and still made a burrito in the blanket.

Not only that first time it happened, but every Wednesday (or any other day, really) that he started crying, Yukhei prepared him a cup of hot chocolate, asking him to please drink it slowly. He stroked the black hair and pressed soft kisses on his head and all over his face, wiping his tears away with his thumb.

"Don't cry, sweetheart" Yukhei whispered, putting the cup in the nightstand and turning off the light. He hugged Jungwoo tight, covering themselves with the sheets. "Don't cry, cutie. Don't cry, my angel"

Still sobbing, a small smile crossed Jungwoo's face. Yukhei smiled equally, caressing his cheek fondly. Then, he kissed his wet eyelids.

"So you're asking me not to cry but you're also calling me sweetheart, cutie and angel?" Jungwoo commented in a tone that, honestly, sounded adorable as hell in Yukhei's ears. "What did I do to deserve an angel like you?"

"I ask myself the same thing everyday. What did I do to deserve you?"

Yukhei put their foreheads together, leaving very little space between their lips. He used to do that when the older cried, leave some space that Jungwoo could cut if he wanted to, not wanting to kiss his boyfriend without consent in that state. And the older almost always cut it. A touch of lips that expressed all the feelings that words couldn't at the time, none of them really knowing what they had done in their past lives to deserve someone like that by their side. Not like answers actually mattered at the moment.

So, after that, Wednesdays meant hot chocolate, cuddles and Yukhei not allowing Jungwoo to overwork himself ever again.

Of course, Jungwoo still thought too much, thinking that he hadn't studied hard enough and that he didn't deserve to be calm without doing it. However, the Chinese boy was always in charge of making him stop overthink, with lots of kisses and all his love.

Moving to Thursdays, Jungwoo was always tired. Or, at least, he was that morning after going to sleep at around 2 p.m on Wednesday because of all that happened last night. So those days he was a little bit quieter, sometimes even staying spellbound looking at nothing. Yukhei was extremely careful and loving with him when it happened, taking all the time he needed to explain to Jungwoo the things he didn't understand in class. Those evenings were always spent studying and doing homework together, because he knew that his boyfriend alone wouldn't advance much.

When the older was a little more concentrated on his tasks, Yukhei focused on his own things that he normally ended quickly so he could finally do what he really wanted to: take the pencil and unleash his imagination.

The Chinese boy was very creative, and his favourite hobby was writing. Of course, sometimes he had that writer's block, like everyone. So when that happened he spent around five minutes doodling little flowers and hearts on the side of a blank paper, accompanied by two names: Kim Yukhei and Wong Jungwoo. He smiled like an idiot, alternating between looking at his handwriting and his boyfriend's eyes.

(Kim Yukhei sounded way better, not going to lie).

And it was when he looked at his boyfriend, delighting with each and every one of his expressions and his beautiful face, that a new idea to write about always popped on his head. Jungwoo wasn't just his boyfriend; he was his muse, his most precious treasure and the person he loved the most in the universe.

Besides, on Thursdays, when they went to sleep, Jungwoo also had the habit of singing softly in Yukhei's ear. He had often praised the older's voice, saying that it was beautiful and that he could hear him sing forever. So he hugged Yukhei thightly, the younger snuggled his head against his chest, right where the heart is, and closed his eyes ready to let himself go while listening to that angelic sound that was Jungwoo's voice.

Fridays were, without a doubt, the best day of the whole week. Jungwoo had his dance classes, and sometimes Yukhei stayed at home, writing. But the majority of times he went to the studio with Jungwoo and his friends. Most of the friends the older had, he had met them here, like for example Doyoung, Taeyong and Jeno. All of them had in common the fact that they wanted to become great dancers in the futures, or dedicate themselves to some job related to dance.

Jungwoo really loved dancing, keeping his eyes fixed in the mirror at all times, just taking breaks to drink water or go to the toilet (or so his boyfriend could give him a good luck kiss if he was there). Yukhei loved to see him dancing just for the fact that he was doing something he adored and in which he put all his effort into. There were a few times that he had been inspired to write by watching him.

Yes, Yukhei carried a notebook and a pen almost everywhere because hey, you never know when inspiration can hit you.

Everytime Jungwoo looked at the floor, where Yukhei always sat to observe everything clearly, and saw him writing something insistently, the older laughed. His friends always said things like "It's amazing how much that guy loves you" or "Go get some, Jun!" (Goddamnit, Donghyuck and his mouth).

Moving further into Fridays, sometimes Jungwoo liked to perform the choreographies in front of Yukhei so he could tell him about some of the mistakes he was making, if he liked it or not and etcetera. And holy shit, was he good.

(And not going to lie, Jungwoo dancing to Move did a lot of things to him).

When they got home after spending their good four hours in the studio, they immediately went to the bath and that's where everything turned from good to better. The couple always bathed together, the older with his back pressed against Yukhei's chest and the younger's fingers running through his hair, even washing it with his favourite shampoo everytime.

The washing process was one thing, but the other was their favourite: the relaxation process. Yukhei's large hands ran through every piece of bare skin, causing chills to run down the older's back from time to time. His head nuzzled affectionately in the crook of Jungwoo's neck, kissing the mole he had there and that Yukhei loved so much. It was then when he realized that, for example, Jungwoo shaved. There was no trace of hair all over his body since, every two days, razor in hand, he got rid of it all. Now the younger could understand better how his milky legs were so incredibly soft and pleasant to the touch provoking that, once Yukhei touched them, he couldn't stop caressing them. Sure, it was an exaggeration, but the touch was still really nice.

The topics of conversation when they were together in the bathtub varied from school exams (which the younger didn't like and usually avoided to talk about because of how anxious his boyfriend seemed everytime they did) to what they would order for dinner if neither of them felt in the mood or wanted to cook. The most common decision ended up being pizza or Chinese takeout.

Once they had eaten dinner and cleared the table, throwing away all the boxes and empty containers in case that they had ordered something, they went straight to bed. All the fatigue of the week had been accumulating and making a dent in their bodies, so going out clubbing with their friends or lying in the couch to watch a movie was not, let's say, among their options for "things to do on a Friday night".

But, even when they went to bed very early, they took a long time to fall asleep, perhaps because they fooled around under the sheets more than necessary: they stole shy kisses on the lips, the smiles that were drawn on their faces were so big that their cheeks began to hurt, the touches were incredibly soft, barely the nails dragging gently, they giggled and, above all, the most usual phrase muttered in the darkness and quietness of the room was "I love you so much".

It used to be at around one o'clock in the early morning that they fell asleep, feeling safe, protected and loved under the blankets.

Next was Saturday. Those days could go in two very different ways.

The first one was staying in bed all day, Yukhei just getting up to go to the kitchen to get a couple of buns filled with cream for breakfast. They spent the day talking about nothing and everything at the same time, making out and sometimes having sex. Since the first time they did it, it was as if Jungwoo had... uninhibited? Yukhei didn't know if it was the right word, but yeah. At the very least, he had became more self-confident about his physical appearance, initiating several of the sexual encounters they had after their first.

Yukhei loved Jungwoo's new confidence. It was attractive, it was sexy and it was appealing.

The other way a Saturday could go was getting out of bed early, doing homework in complete silence and then going out with their friends in the afternoon. It was normally Johnny, Mark, Donghyuck, Taeyong, Ten and Yuta the group they went out with, but some others they went alone for a walk. Those times were the worst, because they knew that the other was feeling bad and lonely, but they couldn't do anything about it since the other didn't allow it. However, when the one who had gone for a walk came home, they were greeted with a koala hug and a shower of compliments and kisses.

The nights were equally quiet, but affectionate at the same time. Yukhei didn't like those type of Saturdays, but he had no problem with being showered in love, or shower Jungwoo with his love at night.

To end the week, on Sundays they both went for an early morning jogging. Then, back at home, they had some fruit for breakfast and took a relaxing bath, talking about things of their week that they had found funny or curious, to say the least. These talks differed from those on Fridays that they talked about much more intimate things, such as what they would like or what not during sex in the future.

Everything had started when Yukhei, remembering the words Johnny had told him that day when they did it for the first time, decided that communication in those kind of subjects was extremely important.

"We need to talk" He said, hand running through Jungwoo's hair.

In the blink of an eye, the older lifted his back from his chest and turned to look at his boyfriend. Terror was drawn in his eyes, and the taller hurriedly placed a comforting hand on his shoulder, soothing him.

"It's not about that, idiot!" The younger chuckled. "It's about... sexual stuff"

Jungwoo's mouth opened in the shape of a small "o", and he nodded. No word had yet came out of his mouth, but that reaction was enough to know that he understood. So, back to the original position, he placed his hand over the older's heart and closed his eyes, asking the question:

"We should talk about what we like... or what we don't. I don't want to accidentally say or do something you're not comfortable with"

Jungwoo seemed to understand, even though he didn't say much more than a "Yes" and some sounds coming from the back of his throat.

"I wanted to talk about it too, but..." The older didn't look like he knew how to continue, but after a few seconds of thinking his word choice, he did. "I didn't know how to bring up the topic, I guess"

Okay, that he could understand. Even if they had already done it, it didn't change the fact that maybe it could still feel awkward for Jungwoo to talk about something like sex. After all, he knew that the subject wouldn't be comfortable for everyone and, why lie, he himself felt embarrassed (and he never did) and wanted the Earth to swallow him whole when Johnny gave him the talk in the ice cream shop. Now that he thought about it, did anyone who passed by them casually overhear their conversation? Yukhei really hoped it wasn't the case.

It wasn't easy to get that disturbing idea out of his head, but the younger finally did (don't ask him how, because not even himself was entirely sure) to focus on what really mattered.

"I mean, if it's too sudden, we can always have it later"

"Are you fucking kidding?" Jungwoo laughed as if Yukhei had just said something stupid and... well, in a certain way he had. But he wasn't going to point it out. Not now, at the very least. "Didn't I just tell you that I didn't know how to bring up the topic? You just did. Perfect opportunity"

Jungwoo got up, countless drops of water sliding down his skin, grabbing the towels they had left out in the sink and throwing the other to Yukhei, who was staring at him in awe. Cute. He came out, bringing the fluffy cloth first to his absolutely drenched hair. The Chinese male followed closely, standing next to his boyfriend in less than a minute.

Just like they had that game of undressing each other before getting in the bath, they also had another one for when it was the time to get out. It consisted on playing to see who managed to get dressed first. But, of course, this game wouldn't be fun if they didn't include some kind of sabotage. So, while one of them tried to put on their clothes, the other approached to distract with kisses, which became a cheap excuse to put their hands on the newly placed garment and remove it, throwing it to the floor again and then return to their own business.

That game was anything but fair, and Yukhei didn't like it very much (Even when he was the original inventor) because he always ended up loosing somehow. But he still got Jungwoo's kisses, so in part he still won.

And, although it could normally take up to thirty minutes before one of them decided to finally give up, this time it was different. This time everything was fast and concise, some kisses being stolen anyway, but not nearly as many as on normal Sundays. So they got dressed quickly, leaving their hair wet because it was too hot to even think about touching the hair dryer. Yukhei was wearing those cheesy blue kitten pajamas that he adored like a little kid, and Jungwoo those grey sweatpants and oversized red shirt that had once belonged to his boyfriend, but that he had definitely claimed as his from the first time he tried them on.

Like they always did, Jungwoo wrapped his legs around Yukhei's hips and he took the older to their bedroom, peppering his face with kisses, making him start giggling rather quickly.

The talk didn't start until both were lying comfortably in their bed, not covered with the sheets but over them. It was still too early to go to sleep and it's not like they wanted to finish their day as soon as they woke up.

"So" Yukhei, sitting with his back pressed against the wall and Jungwoo's head on his lap, started the conversation. "Should we start with things we want to try out?"

"Difficult to know if we have only done it once, isn't it?" The older chuckled, and Yukhei had to admit that he had a point there.

"We both have watched enough porn, Junnie" The Chinese boy smiled wide, watching as the other boy turned bright red and covered his face with his hands. Yes, he kept on using that phrase just to see Jungwoo's hilarious reaction. "Come on, you know I'm right"

"Okay, okay" Jungwoo seemed to have calmed down. "You are. But still"

Yukhei ran a hand through the black locks, admiring how pretty his boyfriend looked with just the slightest trace of crimson printed on his face and the widest of smiles parting it in two. Absolutely gorgeous.

"I'll start" The older reached out to grab Jungwoo's hand, to which he agreed without hesitation. "I like it when you... wear chokers and all that stuff. They fit you so well" Now that he had voiced his opinion, he looked away to avoid his boyfriend's black amber eyes. "Your turn"

It was embarrassing, not going to lie, but it also felt good to know that the other liked stuff he did because he was so into chokers and... Okay, he had might had looked at those thigh highs that time they went together to the store to buy underwear, but that didn't mean anything... right?

"I like it when you call me baby boy" Jungwoo admitted. "It makes me feel so small and... protected, if that makes sense. I like how you're always so careful and when you kiss me all over. You're so cute" His smile widened if that was possible, his eyes curving into little crescents. "I like how cute and careful you are with me... and how good your clothes fit me"

Jungwoo only stopped smiling to look at Yukhei's eyes, staring down at him lovingly. Then he proceeded to bop the older's nose, making him let out a laugh.

"See how it's good to discuss this stuff?" Yukhei's tone implied _'See how I was right about this?'_ and Jungwoo knew it. "I like how you look in my clothes too. It basically screams "This boy is mine""

A blush covered Jungwoo's cheeks. The younger's thumb was caressing the back of his hand, comforting.

"Your turn, Yu"

"I would like to tie you up someday. Nothing too extreme, though! Just something like... I don't know, tying your hands together so you can't touch yourself" The more he tried to explain himself, the more ashamed he looked. "Knowing that only I could make you come... It's really fucking hot"

Jungwoo considered the idea on his head. He hadn't ever thought about someday getting tied up, had never been a fan of bondage kind of porn in general. But now that Yukhei had mentioned it and he had a mental image formed in his mind everything seemed much more exciting: his hands tied over his head, him panting and whimpering under the Chinese male, craving to be touched and begging for him to please touch him, a lustful glow making his brown, doe eyes shine... Okay, he needed to turn his imagination down sometimes.

"Your turn, Junnie"

Oh, boy. There they went. Jungwoo didn't want to say this, really. That one had just stayed in his head, for him to play with himself in the bath thinking about it when he was alone and could moan as loud as he wanted.

The older swallowed.

"I like it when you... praise me" His heart was beating so fast he was afraid Yukhei could hear it and embarrass himself even further.

Jungwoo pressed his lips hard together, while Yukhei just started to think. How good Jungwoo would look all flushed, lips parted and moaning his name, maybe even with his hands tied behind his back, his cock pretty and neglected, leaking and red. He had to lick his lips and erase that image of his head before it got too much.

"And also when you wear glasses. You look extra fucking hot"

Yukhei smiled with superiority at the words, as if he was already aware of his good looks and Jungwoo was just reassuring him about something he already knew.

"You would like it if I sucked you off and let you come on my face while wearing glasses, _pretty baby boy_?"

God. Yukhei had used in one phrase everything Jungwoo had told him to cath him off guard. The older let out a gasp, involuntarily.

"Answer me, baby" Yukhei's voice sounded even more hoarse than normal, and more sensual, Jungwoo had to admit.

"Yes!" The older surprised himself with how loud and desperate he sounded. The previous image and the words the younger just told him formed a lethal combination, making Jungwoo realize that he was starting to get hard under his (Yukhei's) sweatpants. "It's your turn now"

The Chinese shot him a shit-eating grin that clearly said _'See how my proposal was the best?'_ , which Jungwoo tried his best to ignore though it wasn't easy.

"I love your thighs. I'd like to mark them all over... your whole body in general" Yukhei licked his lips again once he had finished talking, and Jungwoo could only sigh heavily trying to camouflage a moan. Yes, he'd definitely like that too. "Did I mention how good you'd look wearing thigh highs?"

"Yu..." Jungwoo called. He didn't mean for it to come out as a needy whimper, but it did. "Please, let's stop talking"

Yukhei agreed to that. Honestly, neither of them was sure how much they would last talking about that stuff. It wasn't only the older who was starting to get hot and bothered under his pants; the Chinese boy was as well. Remember when he said he had to erase that image of his head? Well, he did, but another row of pictures rated triple X managed to make their way and Yukhei was only human after all.

"We just took a bath but..." It felt awkward and embarrassing and everything in between to say that, but the younger did anyway. "We should..."

"Don't you dare finish that phrase, Huang Xuxi" Jungwoo only ever used Yukhei's Chinese name when he was doing something that made him feel all bashful or when he was very mad at him. And, taking into account what he was about to say, it was safe to assume that this time he did it because of the first one. "You're an idiot"

Jungwoo smiled after saying that, finally looking up at Yukhei so that he understood he didn't mean any harm with that. Even though the younger probably knew already, reassurance was never a bad thing.

(And Yukhei lived for his fucking precious smile, to be honest).

"Your idiot" The Chinese male approached to his boyfriend's face carefully, and only a few centimeters from his lips, he whispered. "Forever"

"And I wouldn't change a thing about that"

Sundays were basically meant for kissing, some embarrassing conversations here and there and falling asleep in the couch while watching a movie after dinner.

Last Sunday, when Jungwoo was sleeping soundly on Yukhei's chest, even snoring softly, the younger smiled fondly at him and picked him up on his arms, carrying him to the bedroom and covering him with the blankets. Because yeah, Kim Jungwoo needed to sleep covered with something (or someone) warm. Even in summer. That was the weirdest habit the taller found out his boyfriend had, but it was incredibly adorable to see him grabbing the sheets with his little baby hands and with the most relaxed, beautiful expression on his face.

That last Sunday too, Yukhei went back to the living room after leaving his boyfriend in their shared room, ready to pick up the mess of dirty plates they had left there, and to turn off the TV. And after completing that simple task and returning to the habitation, he didn't expect to find the most adorable picture ever.

Jungwoo was curled into a ball, covered with the white sheet, black hair a total disaster and eyes open, looking at him with a smile. He was about to make grabby hands at him when the younger got into the bed with him, kissing his forehead and turning off the lights.

It was then when Yukhei, too busy staring at his boyfriend sleeping peacefully, realized that he hoarded all the blankets when he slept, or at least he was doing it now. Yukhei wasn't complaining, as it was early summer and too hot to be covered unless your name was Kim Jungwoo, but he was afraid to just think about when winter came... or he was until he felt the older getting his hand out of the blanket burrito and pulling him closer towards his body, hugging the Chinese boy like he was a stuffed animal.

Yukhei was more than happy to be Jungwoo's personal plushie all week, every month for the rest of their lives.

"My lovely idiot. Forever" At this point, the younger didn't know if his boyfriend was still awake and messing with him, or if he was sleep-talking. Knowing him though, it was probably the first.

"I wouldn't change it" Yukhei stole Jungwoo's phrase from earlier that day. "I love you so much, Junnie"

 

**Author's Note:**

> We all need a whole series of Luwoo being domestic, to be very honest, so I'm just fullfiling it.


End file.
